linguisticsstonybrookprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge/Question/Response chart
As shown in Buehl any basic literary technique can be modified to suit the needs of your content area. This is an example of a graphic organizer being modified to suit the needs of history. One way to turn a normal graphic organizer into something more useful to engage thoughts rather than your students just writing things for the sake of writing you can turn it into a Knowledge/Question/Response chart. It makes the student think deeper into the topic and it can help relate things to future and past occurrences which is one of the most important concepts in teaching history. First the student has to engage their thoughts to see if what they know is really important or not through five facets. Once it passes that they write it down begin to apply it. They form questions that arise from their thinking of their knowledge. The questions allow discussion of the key idea with others that helps to reinforce and create new thoughts and perspectives. |Nazi’s performed horrifying medical experiments that were both inoperable and merciless. Many methods were used and labeled as “mercy Killings” under the Euthanasia Program |- | |Adolf Hitler became the Chancellor of Germany, and eventually the Fuhrer. He was a member of the German Nazi Party and part of the fascist movement |How did the Nazi Party and Hitler gain power in Germany? |After World War I, The Treaty of Versailles severely punished Germany and blamed them for the War, forcing them to pay reparations, bankrupting the country and limiting their military. Hitler rallied the people around German Nationalism, lead the Nazi Party to a surprising victory in their legislature and got a law passed essentially making him the dictator. |- |UP |Germany invaded Poland on September 1, 1939, causing War to break out in Europe |Was there fighting going on before the invasion of Poland, and was the War inevitable? |After World War I, The Treaty of Versailles severely punished Germany and blamed them for the War, forcing them to pay reparations, bankrupting the country and limiting their military. Hitler rallied the people around German Nationalism, lead the Nazi Party to a surprising victory in their legislature and got a law passed essentially making him the dictator. |- |TP |D Day on June 6th 1944 was a huge turning point when the Allies stormed the beaches or Normandy |Would the Allies have won the War if D-Day had been a failure or not occurred? |D-Day actually had to be postponed 1 day because of bad weather. Another day of postponement would have risked the Germans finding out about the plot. The reason the plan was so successful was because the Allies made it seem like the main attack would not be in Normandy. It is believed that if D-Day failed then Stalin and the Soviets would have marched through Europe and possibly turned the whole continent to Communism majorly changing history. |} Hitler1.jpg Iwo.jpg Atomic-bomb.jpg Reminder to self: Go back to continue your part